Sammy Jack at the Christmas Concert
by kazokuhouou
Summary: [written by Kirei,Sen,andHouou]This is a nonsense fic we wrote to celebrate our Christmas concert. Has no point and we dont care if we get flames or praises.


Sammy Jack at the Christmas Concert!  
  
By Kireihana, Sentret, and Houou  
  
We don't own Samurai Jack, and we were very excited over the band concert tonight, so this is intended to be a very weird fic. Also, we sort of borrowed Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. We'll give it back!  
  
On the bulletin was an ad for the local high school Christmas concert. Cost five credits to get in, and it said that the band was of a good quality.  
  
Samurai Jack barely gave it a thought until he saw the next sentence.  
  
"Lord Aku to be present."  
  
That caught his attention. He needed to get in the concert. However, Jack was at large and he didn't have five dollars anyway.  
  
So haw does he get in?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YEEEEEEEEHAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was the loud scream of Olivia as she and her two best friends Josh and Kevin were air biking. Many of the townspeople avoided the three, because of their beliefs in Aku's evil. However, there was no way for the band to avoid them.  
  
They were the three best percussionists in the town.  
  
"Arrgggggghhhhh!!!"  
  
"Hey watch out!"  
  
Josh crashed right into Jack.  
  
The two were knocked into an alley and Kevin and Olivia followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wide eyes were upon the children's faces as Jack got up.  
  
"Samurai Jack!" they whispered.  
  
"You're so cool!"  
  
"Hey, are you here to destroy Aku?"  
  
"He sure needs it!"  
  
Jack looked at the wired up percussionists. "If.I could get in, yes."  
  
"We can sneak you in!!" Kevin shrieked.  
  
"You can use my invisibility cloak!" Josh said.  
  
"And when we play The Thirteen Days of Christmas, Sammy Jack can lunge at Aku with his sword and kill him!! Oh, it will be fun!!" Olivia added.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok, here's the plan!"  
  
"Do You Hear What I Hear, Sammy Jack is over with the mallet percussion."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"White Christmas, still with bells."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thirteen Days, Sammy Jack, you follow Olivia to the tympanis."  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"She'll mask the noise you make when you pull out your sword with her rolling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Olivia came with a giant spatula ala Ranma ½. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I told Ashley and Jared. They will have the whole band knowing by show time."  
  
"What's with the mallet?"  
  
"Cory lent it to me. I can use it to knock out the director so we can rally Sammy on."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two of the songs were played.  
  
Jack followed Olivia to the tympanis.  
  
The roll began. Jack pulled the sword out.  
  
He looked out of the curtain and located Aku.  
  
During the big gasp, Jack jumped out and attacked Aku in front of everyone.  
  
Olivia took the big spatula and hit the director hard in the head. He was knocked unconscious and Kevin and Josh took the stand.  
  
"Band horns up!" The entire band stood up and started cheering for Jack.  
  
"Yay Jack!!!"  
  
"Go Sammy!"  
  
With the band rallying for him, Jack leapt down from the tech box to Aku and killed him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the band yelled in one voice.  
  
Jack placed his sword in his sheath.  
  
Everyone tackled him.  
  
"You rocked!"  
  
An earsplitting bang came from the tympanis.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"There is one thing I don't understand."  
  
"Shoot Sammy Jack!"  
  
"Why do you call me Sammy Jack?"  
  
"Because."  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Jack's on the other side of the world with a Santa hat on his head.  
  
  
  
Like we said, this has no point. 


End file.
